The present invention relates to a novel weak-link mechanism with redundant constrained structure, and more particularly, relates to redundantly constrained laminar structures as weak-link mechanisms and a novel method for manufacturing the redundantly constrained laminar structures as weak-link mechanisms.
Known weak-link mechanisms typically are single layer structures with usually only two connections. Fabrication techniques for the structures involve precision machining of individual blocks of metal or other material. This is expensive and difficult to achieve the desired precision. These single layer structures do not normally have the desired stiffness against flexing. In addition, the limitation of two connecting links is a factor in the instability of the structure during the small movements.
It is desirable to provide weak-link mechanisms that allow very small, controllable movements in certain directions while exhibiting a high level of stiffness to resist distortion in another direction. Unlike the traditional kinematics linear spring mechanisms, redundant constrained weak-link mechanisms should provide much higher structure stiffness and stability. A need exists for weak-link mechanisms in various instruments involving small, controllable movements to provide high sensitivity while maintaining stability in the positioning of a device or devices, such as optical devices or other devices.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide a novel weak-link mechanism with redundant constrained structure.
Another of the present invention is to provide redundantly constrained laminar structures as weak-link mechanisms.
Another of the present invention is to provide redundantly constrained laminar structures as weak-link mechanisms allowing very small, controllable movements in certain directions while exhibiting a high level of stiffness to resist distortion in another direction.
Another of the present invention is to provide a novel method for manufacturing the redundantly constrained laminar structures as weak-link mechanisms.
Another of the present invention is to provide a novel method for manufacturing the redundantly constrained laminar structures as weak-link mechanisms by a relatively inexpensive and precise technique of producing multiple, substantially identical, thin layers of a design with the controllable movement being in the plane of the layer and stacking the substantially identical, thin layers to form a structure having the desired stiffness and stability.
Other important objects of the present invention are to provide such manufacturing method and redundantly constrained laminar structures as weak-link mechanisms substantially without negative effect and that overcome some disadvantages of prior art arrangements.
In brief, redundantly constrained laminar structures as weak-link mechanisms and a novel method for manufacturing the redundantly constrained laminar structures as weak-link mechanisms are provided. The method for producing the redundantly constrained laminar structures as weak-link mechanisms is carried out by lithographic techniques. A designed pattern is repeatedly chemically etched with a mask to produce a plurality of individual substantially identical units. The units are stacked together to form the laminar structure and are secured together. A high quality adhesive can be applied to the sides of the laminar structure to provide the mechanism equivalent to a single piece mechanism.
The redundantly constrained laminar structures as weak-link mechanisms of the invention include a stack of a plurality of thin material structures. The stack of structures forming a laminar structure include multiple weak-link connections providing controllable movements in a plane of the layer and having a desired stiffness and stability.
In accordance with features of the invention, the plurality of thin material structures include predetermined locating-holes used with locating-pins to precisely stack the thin material structures together and are used with fasteners to secure the stack together.